


Ethereal Memories of a White Swan

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, V is V, masquerade au, reader is a wallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: Reader is a wallflower who was invited to a celestial themed masquerade in Fortuna, where she met a mysterious person covered in tattoos.





	Ethereal Memories of a White Swan

**Author's Note:**

> When I first got Devil May Cry 5 during spring break, I instantly find the new character V not only a handsome devil but a fun character to play with. I decided to write this fanfiction since I was on hiatus for a while (and almost broke out of it). I hope you enjoy, Celesties!

_**Ethereal Memories of a White Swan** _

"Come on, [First Name}. You're going to be late!" Trish scowled, styling up her smooth Blonde hair in luscious curls with the curling iron she brought from the beauty supply store as she adjusts her lacy Black dress and leather jacket much to her liking. You stood in the bathroom of the bedroom in Devil May Cry quietly, gazing at your perky figure veiled in a lacy Midnight Blue ball gown adorned in gold glitter as shimmering as the stars on a clear April night and a crescent moon design embedded onto the ribbon etched to your dress as your [Hair Color} hair became wrapped in a elegant bun decorated in a crystal crown as your feet stood in Midnight Blue crystal heels. A small frown curled on your pink soft lips.

You are invited to a exclusive celestial themed masquerade in downtown Fortuna by Kyrie, Nero's elegant fiancé who used to be a songstress at the Order of the Sword gathering. She is also your friend, whom had cared for you emotionally despite being a wallflower; a girl isolated in a little world you called a "fantasy". Trish and Lady, Dante's partners of the establishment, took the opportunity to make tonight is the night to force you to break out of your shell; to blossom gracefully like an radiant Amaryllis in a shallow forest and socialize people outside of your social circle. Of course, _YOU_ didn't want to travel to a place where it involves handling the crowd and criticism from the venomous words of women, but you didn't have a choice in the matter. Lady, dolled in a short White strapless dress furnished in a Red blazer and Red ankle boots, approached you with an reassuring smile to calm you of your "pre-masquerade" jitters. 

"Don't worry, you'll be alright as long as anyone doesn't say or do anything menacing to you. If they happen to do so, let us know and either Kyrie or us will handle it." she spoke softly.

You flashed a smile back at her. She held you by the hand and walked you to the other side of the bedroom, where Trish and the others were waiting downstairs. They hitched their breaths in awe as you descended down the stairs.

Dante and Nero, dressed in their finest tuxedos with a white handkerchief in their pockets (Dante's being Crimson Red and Nero's Navy Blue), smirked. 

"Shall we?" Nero said in a sultry tone. Dante held the door open and the ladies exited the place with the gentlemen following behind them. Soon, they reached their destination through a limo they rented out for the special occasion.

 

As they stepped into the ballroom, your [Eye Color] eyes glistened with astonishment. The large drapes were Midnight Blue just like your dress, glittering with actual diamonds acting as the stars as the ceiling lights were replaced by a crescent moon shape candelabra and the windows displaying the starry night. The ballroom floor is radiated by a astrological circle displaying zodiac signs and the pillars are aglow with levitating lanterns. Kyrie appeared from the large doors in a Navy Blue gown to match her ravishing man, greeted the group with smiles, hugs, masks, and compliments, and wished them the best of luck before the half-devil with the Devil Bringer took her by the hand and lead her to the sea of crowd. Lady and Trish did the same to each other, and Dante sulks to the table full of assorted food and beverage by the wall close to the third pillar. You were alone now. your heart beating in your ears a little faster. hearing people from the corners of the room whisper and gossip about you from afar with intimidating expressions behind their masks. 

With classical music echoing into the ballroom and the crowd swaying to the rhythm, you begin to sulk slowly towards the balcony to try to escape when a firm grip made contact on your hand. you were quickly turned around and you're suddenly met with dark emerald eyes piercing your heart, leaving you in shock as your chest made contact with his. His slender yet muscular body covered in tattoos beneath his Black tuxedo as a lingering scent of lavender hits you. Oh how the mysterious man left you wanting for more...

It was then he begin to speak in a sultry tone, "why must you flee from the night, my dear?"

Your face begin to redden a little and you averted your irises from him to avoid giving into the man's desires. The thoughts of him caressing his your rosy cheeks beneath the Oak trees on the hills overlooking the town while reciting poems has made your face even redder and your heart beating faster. He continued to gaze at you.

"I...I'm just a withering rose abandoned in the field of broken glass who is insignificant to the world. A girl who is destined to die alone because of my imperfections. I have no place in the--"

"You're not who you say you are. You're a ethereal goddess who should be worship at the altar. To bless me with your natural beauty as you lullaby me to the deepest dreams."

Before you can counterargue, the man suddenly lead you to the floor slowly and embraced your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and began to slowly dance to the classical music. It was then a familiar song begin to play from the symphony followed by the female voice belonging to Kyrie.

 

_**When the night has come** _

_**and the land is dark** _

_**and the moon is the only light we'll see** _

 

"Who are you I must ask?" you questioned the man, curling a small smile as you realized what Trish and Lady are doing: setting the mood for you.

"My name is V" is the last thing you hear before his lips crashed into yours softly and twirled you around. Your eyes were as wide as saucers at first but you closed it and managed to kiss him back passionately, hearing small applauses from that of Nero, Trish, and Lady while Dante jokefully groans to himself.

 

The night paved way for a beautiful future for you and V as the moon shone down on the both of you. Maybe the masquerade is a night to capture memories and worth every hour of your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if some of the sentences doesn't have complete logic and feels rushed. It was due to life bombarding me with schools stuff and straitening out my life.
> 
> Update: Fixed grammar issues 
> 
> TYSM for reading!
> 
> Wattpad/Instagram: CelestineLunaCat


End file.
